User talk:InfoHunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pariston Hill page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Foreva (Talk) 18:21, December 20, 2011 Do not rename articles without asking the admins Skyzod324 19:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Their are two diferent ways to say hs name. Their is Chrollo and their is Kuroro. But the most frequently used and routinely established is Chrollo so this wiki is using Chrollo. Again dont change without permission Skyzod324 20:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Also sign your posts Skyzod324 20:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ....When your leaving a message, it says right under the edit keys, Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~) or the signature button. Skyzod324 20:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No when your leaving messages on other peoples walls, or leaving a post on a Talk:Page you must always sign your posts. When you respond to this message on my Talk:Page please sign your post please. Skyzod324 20:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Hunterpedia Hi and welcome to Hunterpedia, InfoHunter. Kuroro is a fan translation and Chrollo Lucilfer is the official English translation by VIZ media, that is why we use Chrollo here on Hunterpedia. You are new so I understand why you want to rename it, when I first came to this wiki I wanted to as well. Nothing wrong with you this time; but next time, if you want to rename an article, please post a suggestion on the talk page of that article or on any admin's talk page first, we will look into it. Also, I undid your change regarding Kikyo's Nen type. According to the 2004 Databook, which is the second most important source of information after the manga for this wiki, she is a Manipulator. Foreva 20:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) New rules will apply from 1/1/2012 on Please read them to avoid unnecessary troubles in the future: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Rules Regards Foreva 13:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Captured from 480p DVDRips I captured them from the 480p DVDRips done by Shindou-Anime. You can download them from: Torrent: http://isohunt.com/torrent_details/319150801/?tab=summary or from direct link: http://www.animetake.com/forums/h264/16612-mu-fs-s-hunter-x-hunter-dvd-480p-dual-audio.html This is the best version so far on the Internet. If you capture images from these videos, I won't have any reason to replace them, except when they are poorly cropped. Foreva 23:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Categories Sorry but according to our rules here, there shouldn't be a category that has less than four pages. I know you're trying to help but we have to follow the rules of Foreva (See Categorization). Sorry for the inconvenience but I will delete the other categories you made. Itc-chongky 11:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Foreva told you this before Info Hunter. Just because she not here doesn't meen you can do it again. Most of her rules were good. Skyzod324 18:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) *bows* Greetings. I admire your dedication to the wikia. :D AssassinsTears 04:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Keep up the good work ;) Hello, i was wondering what they mean by 'wikis elected for deletion'??? Thx :) Killlna 09:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) edit stats posting you edit stats for badge forums.OnePieceNation (talk) 23:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC)